1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus having through wiring that penetrates a semiconductor substrate and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is a growing demand for downsizing and a thickness reduction of semiconductor apparatuses. Thus, chip size package (CSP) type and stacked multi-chip package (MCP) type semiconductor apparatuses having through wiring that penetrates a semiconductor substrate have been developed. That is, such an apparatus is a semiconductor apparatus in which an electrode pad on the surface of the semiconductor substrate on which an electric circuit such as a device is formed is electrically connected to the other surface side via wiring that penetrates the substrate. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-101268 discloses a semiconductor apparatus in which an electrode pad of a device formed on the surface side is electrically connected to a bump which is an input/output terminal for signals or the like on the rear side via through wiring.
Furthermore, the present applicant discloses a semiconductor apparatus having a taper-shaped through hole using an anisotropic etching method in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-218831.
However, the wiring from the electric circuit to the electrode pad is complexly wired in multilayers and when an electrode pad is formed of a topmost wiring layer of the multilayered wiring layer, the total thickness of inter-layer insulating layers interposed between the electrode pad and the semiconductor substrate increases.